


A Tale to Tell

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Dark Curses, Dark Magic, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), First Kiss, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapped, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mention of blood, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: If you told Harry years ago that he would wind up marrying a Death Eater, you would probably be ducking for a curse. But that is exactly what happened. Something he never thought would be possible and yet... here he was. This is his story on what led up to his relationship and eventual marriage.I don't own anything, all rights go to its respectful owners!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	A Tale to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be written for a fest and I wound up getting inspired for this. I blame my friend for prompting me about the Death Eater, Thorfinn Rowle and was beyond shocked there wasn't a fic for Harry/Thorfinn, so I decided there needed to be one. Though I normally do not write a one-shot this long, but I couldn't find a spot to separate this into another chapter. Plus, I really, really wanted to keep it one chapter. So, it stayed into one chapter. Hope you don't mind too much. 
> 
> Giving credit to LumosLyra for creating this amazing art for this fanfic! I absolutely loved it!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

****

**A Tale to Tell**

It was hard to believe how things managed to get to this point, but Harry didn’t think he would want to change it, no matter how small each detail was. It felt like it had all started back to his sixth year of Hogwarts. Right before the war had started, or maybe it had, but didn’t official kick off until the following year.

If you told him years ago that he was going to wind up dating and marrying an ex Death Eater, you probably would be ducking from a curse sent your way. But that is what happened.

The first time he had noticed him was during the Battle at the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore had died. It had turned into a battle of Death Eaters against students and professors. Then he started to notice something, he hadn’t sent a single curse towards him. Not like the others that had been there. A good example was some of the Aurors, one of them had been Tonks, who had been helping to guard the castle. He honestly couldn’t even recall if he had sent a curse towards his friends. The behavior struck him as rather odd. Though he had sent one of the roofs crashing down so that he couldn’t be followed that route.

Even hours after the battle and letting the shock settle in. Harry couldn’t forget him, despite not knowing who he was at the time. Didn’t Death Eaters not care who they cursed? Apparently this one was the exception. The only remarkable thing he remembered about his appearance was his blonde hair being pulled up. And he knew it was not Malfoy Senior, this Death Eater had more of a dirty blonde that curled around instead of the straight perfect form that Malfoy liked to keep his in. Plus, didn’t Malfoy always have his hair down… not up?

It had been a weird thing to think about after a battle, though Harry couldn’t remember how many spells and curses he had cast during those few hours. But it couldn’t leave his mind and he didn’t know why. It was almost at the point of driving him nuts.

He didn’t really know any other Death Eaters that also had blonde hair. But there was something nagging his brain that this could be important. He didn’t know why it would be important, just that it could be… or was.

Then Harry was distracted by the need of destroying all of these horcruxes. He hadn’t expected Hermione and Ron offer to join him, they refused to let him do this alone. But he couldn’t help but feel grateful for it all the same. He had always treasured Hermione’s brain in the past, able to figure out things most people couldn’t. He knew he would need her for this, no matter how much he didn’t want her to put herself in danger because of him. Because that exactly is what they were doing, putting a target on their heads… but weren’t they already targets because they associated with him…

Then came the waiting till he turned seventeen and the trace would finally be broken. Yet he was rescued a few days before then, hoping to create a false trail for the Death Eaters. But it somehow got leaked out. Even then, Harry almost didn’t expect to get away alive, that was until they crashed into the garden. And then there was the wedding of Bill and Fleur.

Even after the wedding and the attack by Death Eaters, Harry would eventually find out his answer very soon about who that blonde Death Eater was.

Hermione had apparated them to a muggle street that he didn’t remember the name of. They sat down in some muggle coffee shop and began talking of what to do next. That was when Harry didn’t realize there had been a taboo placed on Voldemort’s name and he hadn’t even been the one to say the name. That had been Hermione. They had been talking about where Voldemort’s Death Eaters had found them at the Wedding, despite all the wards that Bill Weasley among others had placed. And where to find a safe place to stay providing the rumor that Voldemort had taken over the Ministry or not was true.

His eyes widened at the newcomers that walked into the coffee shop and headed towards the counter. He recognized the blonde hair before screaming to duck.

Curses were starting to fly.

Like before, Harry noticed that the blonde Death Eater didn’t send a single curse at him, but he did at his friends. It was… weird.

A stunner had been sent towards the blonde Death Eater’s companion, who collapsed. But the tiny battle between them still went on.

Harry hesitated; he didn’t want to curse this Death Eater. There had to be a reason why he wasn’t trying to attack him… but what could that be?

Before Harry realized it, Ron and Hermione were out too. It was a curse from the unconscious Death Eater that had hit Hermione and knocked her out.

Even after they were unconscious, neither of them fired a spell at each other. Harry even lowered his wand, though he didn’t put it away.

The blonde Death Eater dared to take several steps towards him. He wasn’t wearing a mask and his blonde hair was done up, though occasional curls hung loose. It definitely was not the platinum blonde that he seen the Malfoy’s have. It was a dirty blonde, that had mix of blonde and dark brown hair. He was actually able to get a pretty good look at him. He had a beard and mustache that covered his lower face but was trimmed. He could even get a glimpse of his eyes, an icy blue. Despite the current situation, he was very attractive to look at.

“Why didn’t you attack me?” Harry asked, want still raised.

“Perhaps the same reason you didn’t.”

Harry frowned, “you didn’t even try back at Hogwarts when Dumbledore died last year.”

“I didn’t expect you to notice that,” the Death Eater admitted.

“Why wouldn’t I? Every other Death Eater was trying to curse me, but you purposely avoided it. Why?”

“Would you believe me if I said I don’t believe in the charade that the Dark Lord is doing?” the blonde crossed his arms.

“I wouldn’t… every other Death Eater does. Why wouldn’t you?” Harry questioned. Even though he was starting to believe it. Why else would they not be fighting each other? There had to be more than this.

“How much sense does it make that he is still after you because he failed to kill you as a baby? I’ve heard the stories. Maybe I am a little intrigued on what made you so special…” the blonde shrugged.

“I don’t understand it much myself,” Harry revealed. “Why still follow him if you don’t believe in him?”

“The only alternative would be death and I prefer living if I can help it,” was the blunt answer.

“Ohhh…” Harry blushed. That did actually make sense.

The blonde Death Eater had an amused look on his face.

“So, what… you intend to help me?” Harry was confused.

“I wouldn’t stretch it that far, but it could happen.”

“Why tell me this, then?” Harry asked.

“Because if I can help you, you may actually accept it opposed to almost getting yourself killed,” the Death Eater replied harshly.

“Ohhh…” Harry breathed. Maybe he actually did have a point.

“Would you be willing to trust me? As a Death Eater?” he questioned.

Harry felt conflicted, he honestly didn’t know. This was someone he was supposed to fight not treat as his ally. Could he truly get past that?

“I don’t know…”

“Then, I have my answer.”

Harry literally watched as the blonde Death Eater levitated his companion and then they were gone. Yet the thing was… he didn’t know if he had an ally or a worse, an enemy. That in mind, he went ahead and cast Rennervate on his friends.

There had been questions of course, Harry had quickly made up the lie that they had apparated away, probably not wanting to face the fact of being beaten by three seventeen-year-olds. Ron had taken it at face value, though Hermione had been more skeptical about it. But since she had been unconscious, she didn’t breathe a word against it.

There would be night after night that Harry would think and dream about that encounter, of how he could have done things differently. Had he been right to not trust the word of a Death Eater? Did he say that so that he would make Harry lower his guard?

That wouldn’t make any sense… Harry had lowered his wand and he hadn’t attacked him once. Had he read this situation entirely wrong? Did he just blow the chance of having someone trying to save his life? To have an outside ally in case he did need him… At the time, Harry didn’t even know the Death Eater’s name, until Ron had said something.

Dolohov and Rowle.

But which one was which?

* * *

Despite the constant thoughts about that Death Eater, Harry may have been able to forget about him. To forget what had happened and place it all out of his mind. He was on the hunt to destroy Voldemort’s horcruxes. That was to come first and not some attractive Death Eater that he only spoke to once. This was the only way to destroy Voldemort for good so this bloody war would end. As would the hunt for him and his friends.

Then the notes started coming.

Harry didn’t know how that was possible, he was in the middle of the woods with Hermione. Ron had already left them, abandoned them… just like he did to him last time. Had he been wrong to forgive him those years ago?

The first note had been shortly after Ron had disappeared on them.

_His name has been tracked. Don’t say it, HE will find you._

That was it. They were using _His_ name to track witches and wizards? It almost made sense, only those that had followed Dumbledore had dared to say his name, including him. Everyone else would just say Who-Know-Who. Was it worth the risk to test that hint?

Harry shook his head, definitely wasn’t worth it. They were trying to find him; he wasn’t going to try to make that easier. Though it was an internal battle if Harry should show Hermione the note or not.

Turns out, she made that decision easier for him.

“Harry, what is this?”

“I think we have a friend…” Harry managed to get out.

“It’s unsigned?” Hermione ran her fingers over the note that Harry handed her. She even checked for any hidden messages, there were none.

“I think they’re trying to warn us,” Harry said softly.

“Okay… I had wondered why you hadn’t said _His_ name. You had never been afraid about saying it before.”

“That was before I knew it may lead us into danger, maybe even death.”

Hermione nodded, “have you thought about what happens next?”

* * *

The plans to try to look at the Godric’s Hallow had to be scrapped. Though Hermione had argued in the beginning about it. But the note laid innocently on the ground.

_Don’t go to the Hallow… it’s a trap. HE knows…_

It was almost a week later that Hermione brought up the subject again.

“How much does this friend of yours know anyways?” she asked.

“I think he is one of them…” Harry revealed.

“And we can trust that?” Hermione questioned.

“I think he is on my side but can’t leave theirs because he will be killed.”

“You know him,” Hermione said, it wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“We met once,” Harry revealed.

“I don’t trust this person. If he truly does know all these details, we would be fools to fall into them.”

Harry nodded, before making an excuse to step outside for a moment. He felt he needed some air, despite knowing that he would be leaving the warmth of the tent. It was refreshing to feel the cold wind try to nip at his skin. It helped clear his mind. He did appreciate Hermione, he really did, but sometimes she could be too much at times. He still had the horcrux hidden away, Hermione currently had it in her bag, which was tucked under her sweater. Until they could find a way to destroy it. This was the only way. They had learned that wearing it around their neck tended to worsen their moods and made them more irritable.

Harry growled; they had only found one. Though he knew two of them had been destroyed. They were no closer to finding or destroying any more of them.

“Now, if I was Voldemort, what would I have chosen? And where?” Harry thought outload.

Then his eyes went wide in horror. He had just done what that note told him not to do.

“Hermione! Run!” He screamed.

Harry could already hear wizards and witches apparating in, the wards practically nonexistent. They had been broken because of his stupidity. Why didn’t he listen to the note…? Why didn’t he remember? He knew who they were from and now it was going to be his fault if he got Hermione killed, or him…

He tried to duck the spells or curses aimed at him, until something hit him in the back. That was when he knew no more. But the next time he woke up, he felt disoriented and had no idea where he was.

“’Mione?” Harry whispered; his throat felt raw.

“Here, she replied, her voice quiet.”

“Where are we?” Harry croaked.

“Malfoy Manor. They were Snatches and they had recognized you immediately. Said we were to be sent to Headquarters so He could deal with us,” her voice was soft.

“I’m sorry…” Harry whispered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, not that it could be seen with the darkness.

“This isn’t your fault, Harry…” she tried to comfort.

“Yes… it is! I said _His_ name! Even after I knew, I still said it. Now we’re going to die and it’s my fault. I’m sorry…” Harry protested.

“Yes, you should be,” came a dark voice.

Harry and Hermione’s faces turned to the newcomer. Though Harry recognized the voice.

There was light illuminated from his wand.

“You never do listen, do you? Had to make my job even harder than it already was,” he growled.

“Rowle,” Hermione snapped.

“Least one of you seems to recognize me. Now be quiet and don’t make a sound!” Rowle ordered.

“Why should we?!” Hermione hissed.

“Hermione… he sent the notes…” Harry whispered.

“Yes… listen to your best friend. Seeing that he forgot to listen and endangered his life while he was at it. Which now includes your life, dearie,” Rowle growled.

“I’m sorry…”

“Yes… you will be.”

Rowle broke the bindings that held their hands together. He knew he didn’t have much time since he had to sneak into the dungeons. He would be discovered sooner rather than later. Especially since at the dungeon door it recorded who went in and out, so his magical signature had been recorded. It was only a matter of time.

“They have already summoned him; you both do not have much time. Take this portkey and do not leave where I am sending you,” Rowle said.

It was a simple silver band.

“You’ll die…” Harry protested.

“Bit late on that, Potter. But it is better to die than serve under a wizard like that,” Rowle gave a humorless grin.

Harry didn’t know what prompted him to do what he did, but he rushed forward and kissed Rowle. Here he was saving their lives for a mistake Harry did. Then the silver band was forced into their hands. Then they were gone.

* * *

The place that they appeared in was some sort of cottage.

“He actually did send you all those notes, didn’t he?” Hermione asked, not mentioning the kiss she had just witnessed.

Harry nodded.

“I didn’t think I would ever see a Death Eater, willing to save our lives…” Hermione breathed as she tried to hold back the sobs. She didn’t mention on how he was probably dead because of them.

Then it went quiet. Both of them unable to talk any longer because of what just happened. Unwilling to voice the facts.

Then Harry screamed when the door slammed open. It had felt like hours, maybe it had been. He and Hermione had been too scared to try to leave the sanctuary they had been sent to.

But Rowle had stormed in, with an arm missing.

Harry thought he was going to be sick.

Though Harry and Hermione couldn’t see it, Rowle was in agony and he knew that he had to get to safety quickly. He wasn’t quite sure how he had made it out alive. He assumed he would be dead but refused to go down without a fight. There had been curses thrown, one of them had sliced off his arm that held the Dark Mark. The pain had been unbearable, but he managed it, but barely. He knew why his arm had been sliced off, he was being branded as a traitor, unworthy to carry the mark. Not that he really wanted to nowadays. But when he had stormed into the safehouse that he had sent those two teenagers; he hadn’t expected them to listen to him. Afterall, Potter didn’t when he told him through notes and warned him and yet this happened anyways. But he couldn’t let the boy die, so he got involved once more. Though this time it had got him caught and his life in peril.

With one hand gripping at what was left of his arm, which was just the shoulder, he made his way back to his room. There was blood all over his hand and was probably dripping everywhere. He had to stop the blood and get a blood replenisher potion. Which he kept every potion available in his stock just in case. You never knew what would happen with the life as a Death Eater. But he had never expected something like this to happen to him. He didn’t think there would be a day he would have been willing to go against the Dark Lord. But here he was… doing it all for the sake of a teenager.

Nothing could save his arm. Even if it was reattached… it was cursed off by Dark Magic. Even if he could, it was left back at Malfoy Manor and he was definitely not going back there anytime soon. Either way, he would have to live without an arm. Thankfully it wasn’t his wand hand, but at least he didn’t have to worry about feeling the Dark Mark ever again. That had been a wish of his for years, even though this had nearly killed him.

Rowle lost count of how many Blood Replenishers he had taken before the blood finally stopped. His hand had been drenched in the liquid, that he had vanished away. The pain was starting to ebb away, and he already had to drain the remaining Dark Magic residue. He knew that he probably had wounds all over him, but he was more concerned about the arm wound where he literally was missing an appendage. The rest he could take healing potions for and treat them accordingly. It wasn’t like he wasn’t equipped to feel pain. That had been part of his everyday life.

He really craved some sleep to help drive off some of the pain. But knew he needed to address Potter and his friend. That was another thing… Potter had kissed him. Granted, even he had thought he would die. And it wasn’t like Potter wasn’t appealing to look at, he was, just it was unexpected. He knew that Potter still saw him as a Death Eater, so he couldn’t understand the sudden action besides it being idiotic Gryffindor bravery.

With a heavy sigh, Rowle took the path that would lead back to his living room. Both Gryffindors were still there, though on the floor as they whispered back and forth. Looks like the both of them had gotten over their shock and surprise.

“There are two spare bedrooms, or you can take the couch in here. Your choice. Though I imagine it better than the living conditions you were probably in,” Rowle said, drawing their attention.

He noticed their eyes going directly to his missing arm. He knew that they wanted a story, not that he would give them one. Having to experience it firsthand had been enough for him. All for a brash Gryffindor.

* * *

“We can’t stay here,” Harry approached Rowle, his eyes glancing at his missing arm.

“And where do you expect to go, Potter? As you have noticed, you are being hunted by a wizard that currently controls the Wizarding World,” Rowle looked at the seventeen-year-old in disbelief.

“There is something we have to do,” Harry persisted.

“Well don’t stand there all day… what?!”

“Something that will bring _Him_ down for good.”

“Potter, many have tried, what you seek to do is impossible,” Rowle said.

“Not when you know what secrets he has,” Hermione cut in.

“And what would that be Ms. Granger?” Rowle asked.

Hermione and Harry shared a look, unsure on what to say. There was a huge question in the air, could they trust him?

“You better tell me, because I doubt you know as much as I have over the years.”

Hermione took a deep breath, “He has Horcruxes.”

Rowle froze in surprise, that was not a word he was expecting to hear from a Gryffindor’s mouth. Ever…

“Do you realize how dark of a subject that is!?” The Ex-Death Eater growled.

“Yes… considering that Dumbledore had several books about them in his study,” Hermione replied, almost offended.

“Yet you believe he has them?” Rowle was skeptical.

“Yes, he does. Since two of them have been destroyed,” Harry replied.

Rowle sighed deeply, of all things, this was definitely taking him by surprise. “Do you even know of how many?”

“Seven,” Harry said.

“Okay, give me what you know.”

“There was a diary, a ring that belonged to the Gaunts, and Slytherin’s Locket.”

“Slytherin’s Locket? You said that you had destroyed two, not three,” Rowle growled.

Hermione nodded, “we haven’t been able to destroy the locket yet.”

Rowle snorted, “that I am not surprised by. You are talking about a very dark artifact. It can’t just be destroyed by simple spells and charms. I’m shocked you managed to destroy two of them.”

“Basilisk Venom,” Harry whispered.

The blonde looked at Harry for several moments, wondering how he managed to get his hands on that type of venom. It was rare for a reason. He was determined to get the story about that later, but that could wait.

“Do you have the locket on you? Or is it lost when you got captured?” That last part was said in sarcasm.

Hermione reached around her neck to take off the bag hanging there. Thankfully none of the Snatchers had noticed.

“Impressive, undetectable Extension charm,” Rowle noted.

Hermione had a faint blush on her cheeks before she pulled out a very heavy necklace. She gently passed it over to the Ex-Death Eater.

“Incredible…” Rowle breathed. He could feel the dark magic radiating on the locket, it was a horcrux alright.

“How will you destroy it?” Hermione asked.

“A very dark curse called Fiendfyre,” Rowle gave a sinister grin.

Harry looked confused while Hermione had a look of horror on her face. She knew what that curse was capable of.

“Can you control it?” she asked.

Rowle gave an affirmative nod. He left the cottage with the locket in hand, wand in an invisible holster to his only arm.

“What is he going to do, Hermione? What is Fiendfyre?” Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, “Rowle was right about it being a dark curse. It is a very uncontrollable fire that destroys everything in its path. It is a fire that is alive and sentimental. Very hard to control, very few wizards and witches can actually control it. Though there is a charm to cease the flames that it creates. And besides Basilisk venom, the only thing capable of destroying a horcrux.”

Harry glanced towards the closed door. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was feeling about Rowle. He knew the fact that he had kissed him when he thought he was going to die. But there was something about him that was different. He was still a dark wizard and Harry felt oddly okay about that. And it was evident he wasn’t a Death Eater anymore. He saw the truth in where Rowle wouldn’t raise a wand towards him… Then there was the fact that he found him very attractive to look at, despite not knowing much about him. And he had risked his life for him and Hermione, though he was positive that it was more for him than his best friend. That had to count for something, right?

It had only been around ten minutes or less when Rowle walked back in without the locket in hand.

“Where is it?” Hermione asked, noticing the missing artifact.

Rowle gestured to outside, “why don’t you take a see for yourself.”

Hermione and Harry got up and walked out of the door. They weren’t quite sure what Rowle was trying to direct them towards. Once they had walked about a foot or two, they looked down to see a burnt area of grass. In that spot were ashes.

“Is that—?”

Rowle nodded. He hadn’t realized how hard it was to find it within himself to destroy the locket. He had heard stories about the famous Slytherin Locket. To destroy one of the remaining artifacts from his Founder had been hard. But it had been tainted. He didn’t think he could find anymore hate towards the wizard that had marked him, but he did.

“That is how you destroy a horcrux, any questions?” Rowle barked.

Hermione shook her head before letting out a huge sigh of relief. That was one more horcrux that they could cross off. She wasn’t sure what they would have done. It wasn’t like they had the Sword of Gryffindor, though she still had the thought it may be somewhere in Godric’s Hollow. Maybe it was worth asking what trap had been set? But they now had a wizard on their side that knew how to destroy them. Was it worth trying to find the sword?

“Come,” Rowle ordered, walking back to the cottage.

Harry and Hermione followed him back inside without a word.

“How did you know that the locket was a horcrux?” the blonde wanted to know.

Harry took in a sharp breath, “Dumbledore knew he had an obsession for Hogwarts and the Founders. Especially the artifacts. I know that he made a horcrux into the Cup of Hufflepuff. Dumbledore was the one that figured out where the locket and ring was. The locket had been a fake, though we did eventually find the locket that you just destroyed, so he died for nothing…”

“I doubt that he actually died for nothing,” Rowle remarked.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, her head slightly tilted to the side.

“There had been multiple reports that he had been dying that year. I never cared much for Dumbledore myself. He had always disliked Slytherins while I was in school. I say his death was more of a release from his pain,” Rowle shrugged.

“How did he get his hand all black?” Harry asked.

“I would say a very dark curse. I never saw it myself, but there had been rumors about it. Perhaps one of _His_ creation. Maybe even from a horcrux if he had found one.”

Harry frowned at that, but it made sense to him. He recalled seeing the damaged ring on Dumbledore’s desk. Maybe that was the reason for his hand.

“The Cup of Hufflepuff is easily solvable,” Rowle announced.

“How?” Hermione asked.

“It is currently in possession of the Goblins of Gringotts in Bella’s vault, providing it’s in there to begin with.”

The two Gryffindors looked crestfallen at that.

“Apparently you two are not aware of the procedures of the Goblins and their security vaults,” Rowle remarked lightly.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“Goblins are very sensitive to magic and can tell if it truly is a dark artifact. If it is for a very high security vault like the Blacks, it may slip through the cracks if enough gold is provided if it’s a lowly dark artifact. But I know they won’t turn a blind eye towards a horcrux. Most, if not all extremely dark artifacts go through a very rigorous cleansing process to rid all dark magic. The Cup of Hufflepuff isn’t a horcrux anymore, it’s just an honorary artifact of the Founders. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was removed from Lestrange’s vault and placed where it rightfully belongs, to one of the heirs of Hufflepuff,” Rowle explained.

“What about Ravenclaw?” Hermione asked after getting over her slight shock. She had not known that goblins did that. That certainly made it easier for them.

“There is very little actually known about Ravenclaw. The only thing attached to her name is the creation of the Come and Go Room at Hogwarts and her Diadem,” Rowle thought out loud.

“Diadem?” Harry asked.

“So, it’s a tiara?” Hermione asked.

Rowle nodded, “said to provide wisdom to whoever wears it. Though it has been lost for centuries. I would not doubt that He found it.”

Hermione nodded, “even if we find the diadem, there is still two more that we don’t know about. Could be anything or anywhere”

“I may have an idea…” Rowle murmured.

“Which is?” Hermione asked.

The ex-Death Eater waved her question off, “won’t know until I find out.”

Hermione looked annoyed at that, “fine, then maybe explain what trap had been set for us at Godric’s Hollow and how would he know that we would go there?”

“That is easy enough, Potter grew up in Godric’s Hollow and He knows that. Just like He knows that you will eventually go back there.”

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Rowle, who had been making his way towards the door. He knew exactly what the trap was in Godric’s Hollow. All the Inner Circle had been informed of the plan from the beginning. He knew that he had a vendetta against the Dark Lord and wanted to make him suffer. Which is why he was doing this; he knew how protective the Dark Lord was for that damn serpent of his. Which gave him the idea of what if the Dark Lord had an alive horcrux, it wasn’t ideal and very rare. But not unheard of, most wouldn’t because when the vessel died, the horcrux would be destroyed.

“Following a hutch and dealing with this little trap,” he gave them a nasty grin. “Though try not to destroy the cottage while I’m gone.”

Hermione shuddered. There was no doubt that he knew dark magic and would use it. But it was a hard thing to wrap around that he was using it against the people against him, against them. She had never felt more glad to have a dark wizard on their side, one that wasn’t trying to kill them. Though there was a constant worry of Ron, he had never come back. She assumed that he had gone back to his family. Which had hurt… a lot. She did her best to forget about it.

* * *

It would be morning before Hermione realized that Rowle must have returned sometime in the night. Because he was there when she woke up, though she had taken the couch while Harry had taken the floor. Neither of them had taken the guest bedroom. Even though they had felt safe in the cottage, there was that worry on the back of their minds. Though it was the quickest way to make an exit if this safehouse was discovered. Plus, they had been in the habit of being near each other in case something happened.

Though Hermione had been surprised when a House Elf handed her a plate of food. She dug in, not remembering the last time she had a quality meal.

“I usually would make the food myself, but given the circumstances…” the blonde commented, a plate in his one hand.

“I wasn’t going to ask. Was yesterday successful?” she asked after she ate.

“Hmm… I had heard about your elf crusade. So, you never know. But yes, I was,” Rowle confirmed.

“Really?” Harry asked.

Hermione ignored the comment about the elves, “what was it?”

“ _His_ snake. I had already planned on killing it in retribution for all these years. Everyone in his ranks know how protective He is of Nagini. Granger, you can take one of those off your list then. A simple severing hex easily turned her to smoke?”

“How was it so easy? I remember trying to destroy the locket and it was impossible,” Harry asked.

“You are talking about the difference in an inanimate object versus something alive. You sever the life of the living horcrux, both are in peril. An inanimate object isn’t alive to begin with, it will take a lot to destroy it,” Rowle explained.

“Like Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom,” Hermione brought up.

Rowle nodded, “the next step will be the castle.”

“Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“You said that Dumbledore said that He had some obsession with Hogwarts. If there is any other place that he hid something. It’ll be there.”

“He’s right, Harry. But I doubt we can go through the front door,” Hermione crossed her arms.

“There’s a secret entrance at Honeydukes, I used it a lot when I was still going there,” Harry admitted.

Rowle snorted, “always knew there was more than just a few of those secret passages. Let’s go.”

Hermione just stared at the ex-Death Eater, “you mean now?”

Rowle rolled his eyes before giving a sarcastic remark, “no tomorrow…”

“Wouldn’t it be better to wait till the evening where it’ll be hard to spot us in the dark? It’ll be a bit obvious on who we are?” Hermione asked.

“That is exactly why the morning will be best. They would expect you to use the darkness to your advantage. Not to count the Caterwauling Charm they have in place; we would be surrounded within a minute and I rather not have a missing arm to match. Now hold still as I do your glamour.”

Hermione shrunk back in shame. Rowle’s injury still weighed heavy on her mind.

* * *

The disillusionment charms on Harry, Hermione, and Rowle weren’t meant to last very long. Though he made them as strong as he could. Considering that they hadn’t had any eyes flicker to them as they made it to the Room of Requirement, he was very talented. They had decided that the Room of Requirement was the safest place to least group and plan some, maybe even spot some of their old allies.

What they hadn’t expected was to see student after student appear anxious at the door opening. By then Rowle had cancelled the disillusionment and glamour charms on both Harry and Hermione, though left his up. He didn’t think his presence as a former Death Eater would exactly be welcome just yet.

The cheers erupted up around them and Harry and Hermione had lost track how many people came up to them.

Though Harry noticed that Rowle still wasn’t visible, so he nudged Hermione.

The bookworm rolled her eyes, but she could understand for why. For a former Slytherin, he apparently was rather thick. If there was a battle, least make sure your allies wouldn’t try to kill you. So, she cancelled the disillusion on him.

“Granger!” he hissed.

Then there were wands pointed at him, evidently recognizing him.

“Look what you did…” he growled.

Then Harry put himself in front of Rowle, shocking everyone.

“Harry?” Neville’s voice was shocked.

“He’s a friend, put your wands down,” Harry said.

“He’s a Death Eater!”

“Was! Do you see a Dark Mark on him?” Harry retorted.

That was when they noticed he was missing an arm. An arm that would have held his Dark Mark.

“He was branded as a traitor for saving my life! I would be dead if he wasn’t here,” Harry hissed. “So, lower your wands!”

“That went well,” Hermione mumbled as everyone’s wands were hesitantly lowered. She knew that they didn’t trust him. But hopefully this would be enough to satisfy them.

“There is going to be battle brought here to Hogwarts. You may not trust Rowle, but he is your ally. He is helping me bring You-Know-You down. You may not trust him, so trust me.”

Harry and Hermione could tell that there were looks of disbelief. But it wasn’t like there was time to truly convince them. News would get around to that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts, it was only a matter of time. But that is what they were counting on, they wanted word to spread around that Harry Potter was back. To have it spread to each and every house.

What Harry hadn’t been counting on was Rowle’s next words to him.

“Potter… ermm… Harry, your Ravenclaw friend is… interesting.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in confusion.

“Ravenclaw?”

“Blonde Ravenclaw, was wearing some type of cork necklace.”

Harry’s eyes widened in realization, “That was Luna, what did she say?”

“Said that you were looking in the wrong place and to ask her ghost,” Rowle frowned. He didn’t mention the fact that Luna had called him Harry’s partner. He honestly tried not to think of that part, what did that blonde girl know anyways… Despite it felt like she was almost reading through him… it was odd… It was not a feeling that he liked.

Harry took that moment to approach Hermione and ask her about it.

“Her Ghost? Harry, think about it. The Ghost of Ravenclaw is the Grey Lady,” Hermione had responded.

Harry looked at her stunned before rushing off again.

“Where are you going?!” She called out.

“To get some answers!” Harry yelled out before dragging Rowle along with him.

The ex-Death Eater didn’t have time to respond before he was dragged out of the Room of Requirement.

“Potter!” he hissed.

Harry cracked a grin, “I preferred when you called me, Harry.”

Rowle rolled his eyes.

“I doubted you wanted to be surrounded by suspicious eyes. And I need to talk to the Grey Lady.”

Rowle narrowed his eyes at him, the Gryffindor did have a point. So, for the time being he allowed himself to be dragged by an insistent Gryffindor. Though for the most part, he didn’t mind it that much.

When it came to actually talking to the Grey Lady, it probably was a good idea that Rowle was there with him. She had recognized him. He had the feeling that she would not have talked to Harry without him there. It was obvious she took note of his missing arm, so maybe that was why she believed that he would destroy You-Know-Who, especially since he had corrupted her mother’s treasure.

“So, it was in the place that we had originally were?” Rowle asked as they made their way back to the Room of Requirement.

“Umm… not quite. That was a different room. I’ve been in that exact room before. I am not sure I can find it though… it is quite a mess,” Harry said.

Rowle huffed, thankfully for him, he knew quite a number of detective spells for such an occasion.

Then they were stopped by three Slytherins, obviously familiar with the Gryffindor that was standing to the right of him. But they froze at the sight of Rowle, he wondered if they were told what happened.

“You’re supposed to be dead!?” said a seventeen-year-old with platinum blonde hair.

If Rowle had to guess, that would be the son of Lucius. He had seen him by his father’s side in meetings before, usually frozen in fear.

“Unless you want to be put in the same condition as your father, I would move,” Rowle hissed.

If it was possible, the boy’s face paled further. His voice shook as he tried to order the other two boys to move.

“Why should we? He’s just a disgraced Death Eater,” one of the other Slytherin boys retorted.

There was an unsure look when Rowle gave him a smirk. That smirk would not dwell good with anyone. It was one that promised pain.

He cast some type of purple fire spell at the pair of them. It immediately made them crash to the ground.

“Let’s go.”

Harry had watched as Malfoy had fled and Rowle cursed Goyle and Crabbe. He didn’t know what to say, though he had recognized that spell.

“That was a spell from Dolohov!” Harry accused.

“So it is, what of it?” Rowle said as he cast a generalized direction spell.

“It almost killed Hermione!”

“Harry, this is a life or death situation! Do you really think they would hesitate to kill you? No, they wouldn’t! Their fathers are Death Eaters and they have no remorse. Especially after this year with two of _His_ Death Eaters teaching this year. You can’t win a war with stunners!” Rowle snapped, anger evident in his tone.

Harry flinched back.

Rowle sighed, “I take death very seriously and I am not afraid to use it. It has saved my life in the past. One of them was about to cast a killing curse at you. So, no I was not about to stun them to allow them the opportunity again. And the less enemies you have, the better chance we have at this war.”

“Okay…” Harry nodded. It was obvious that Rowle felt bad about snapping at him so harshly. Though he had practically forgotten that Rowle would use spells and curses to kill.

“How did you know?” Harry asked.

Rowle glanced over at Harry.

“About the Killing Curse?” Harry elaborated.

“You learn a surprising lot when they don’t occlude their mind.”

“Right…” Harry mumbled. So, that meant that Rowle had used Legilimency against them. For some reason that didn’t really bother him. Maybe that was because he had literally saved his life again. Even if that meant he had just killed two seventeen-year-olds.

“What did you mean by same condition as his dad?” Harry asked as they moved through the room.

“I placed an instant stop to his heart,” Rowle said without hesitation.

Harry froze, “why?”

“Would you rather me be dead?” Rowle asked bluntly.

Harry shook his head.

“Okay, then,” Rowle said as they came to a black box. “Here we go.”

Harry watched as the blonde lifted the lid of the box and saw a gorgeous silver tiara. It was embedded with a sapphire. There was even an eagle on top of it.

“Stand back,” Rowle ordered.

Harry did as he ordered and watched as flame started sprouting from his wand. He could understand why Hermione said they appeared sentiment and alive. It looked like they were literally trying to fight against Rowle’s control, but he wouldn’t let them. The flames started to swirl around the diadem before engulfing it. He watched as the beautiful artifact turned to ash before his eyes. There was a piercing scream that echoed the room before the flames receded back into his wand as if they were never there. The horcrux was destroyed.

Rowle gave a huge sigh, he felt tired. He would regain his energy later, that curse was always mentally and magically exhausting with how much control he had to exert over it.

“One left,” Harry commented.

“Perhaps…Maybe not even that, providing that he ever made a final one,” Rowle remarked. “If he did, I don’t know what it could be.”

Harry looked down at that, they were so close and now they felt so far.

“Let me tell you something though. Because I know this is still bothering you. When you are in a place between living and dying… you will do whatever it takes to live. Even if that means casting the Killing Curse. Do I feel guilty for knowing that I killed Lucius? No, I don’t. Because he would have killed me and would not have felt a thing. But at least now I don’t have to worry about him trying to kill me now. You better keep that in mind, because any of those Death Eaters or the Dark Lord will kill you and your friends with no hesitation or remorse. You can’t fight a battle without bloodshed. So, you better expect yourself to kill, because you will, or you will die. There is no in between.”

* * *

There was no time to think as the Battle of Hogwarts began. Apparently, Voldemort could feel when he was this close to being mortal when they had destroyed that last horcrux. Not to count the rumors had made its rounds on who exactly was in the castle. If there was a battle to finally take down Voldemort, may as well do it on your own battlefield.

Harry did feel doubt within himself on Rowle’s words, but when he got too close to a Killing Curse… He realized that the ex-Death Eater may have had a point. But he didn’t think he had the courage to try to cast a Killing Curse and he knew that his enemies knew this. So, they weren’t afraid to take advantage of that.

If Rowle had not been right there, he probably could have died several times. Because unlike himself, he was not afraid to kill and torture. And in that moment, Harry wished he was able to do that. To have that nerve and be unafraid and Rowle only had use of one arm.

It was after Rowle cut the last one down in their area that he approached.

“Harry, you have to kill! Stop with the fucking stunners and body binds! You are giving them your weakness and they can easily be revived and attack again. If you can’t kill, at least incapacitate them! Make them regret if they try to get up! If you want a battle where you will lose, keep stunning them. Because you will!” Rowle lectured before turning his back and searching for someone to take his annoyance out on.

Harry could feel the disappointment run through him. Could he really do that? It was one thing to tell yourself that you had to. Yet it was another to actually go through with the action.

Though if Harry had to describe what Rowle looked like in mid battle, he would say he was lethal in the worst way. He literally cut witches and wizards down around him and kept going. He didn’t realize on how much skill and prowess he had and was just awed by the sight, so much he almost got hit. He didn’t even think, he cast the first spell in mind… which happened to be the same spell that almost killed Malfoy in his sixth year. _Sectumsempra!_

If Harry hadn’t known what the effects would have been like, he might have thrown up whatever his stomach had. But he had witnessed the sight before, but he still felt slightly nauseous. And soon his enemies started to get wary of him. Noticing a change in the spells, suddenly they were lethal and could cost them their lives. He had even gotten an approved smile from Rowle. _Much better._

Harry then started with the most powerful severing charms he knew, though he avoided his eyes when they made its mark. He knew because he could hear the screams. It was hard to block them out but tried to reconfirm to himself that this was war. Even though the excuse didn’t sound convincing to himself. There was still a part of him that felt guilty.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath, _it’s me or them. And I won’t let it be me._ He felt a sudden surge of energy as he rounded the corner. He had to duck the Crucio that had been aimed at his head. Taking a glance, Harry shot a bone breaker.

He knew it hit its marked when he heard them crash along with the piercing cry of anguish. Though he tried to ignore the sound of bones literally crushing, that he could have lived without hearing. It would just be something he would have to live with. Though he still didn’t have the courage to cast a Killing Curse. He wasn’t sure if he would ever have the courage for that.

He had seen Rowle cast it, but he wasn’t Rowle. He wasn’t an ex-Death Eater and probably was used to the all the torture and killings that came along with it. He wasn’t a Slytherin, he was a Gryffindor. But he was in a war. He was in a battle. And he was fighting so he could live, though he didn’t think it was likely to happen. People died in battles and wars and it didn’t matter on which side you were on. It was still associated with death. 

The battle still carried on, though Harry had seen when the stairs had turned into a slide. So, any Death Eaters that were there, came crashing to the ground meeting the wands of their enemies. And Harry could witness firsthand at what Rowle had been giving him a tongue lashing for. They were sending stunners, but then being revived by other Death Eaters and resuming the fight.

The curse was on the lips of Harry’s tongue before he hesitated. Could he do it? He shook his head before casting Confringo at them. The explosion was so great that Harry honestly believed that it probably killed them. He ignored the shocked looks as he rounded the next corner. Though he knew that Rowle probably wasn’t that far behind. Usually that probably would have annoyed him, to feel that he was being babysat. Maybe it would have if it hadn’t saved his life multiple times. Plus, he was in midst battle, so he had been looking at it that Rowle was simply having his back during battle. Something that Hermione would have done as well. Though he wasn’t exactly sure where she was at that moment.

Harry’s eyes flickered over to someone; he had been hiding behind a wall. Since someone had decided to cast a Killing Curse that was too close for comfort. Then he noticed his best friend right by the person that was trying to kill him. He watched as she literally turned him to stone before blasting him apart. She didn’t holster her wand though grinned when Harry approached her.

“What spell was that?” he asked.

“Duro, it is technically a seventh and NEWT level curse,” Hermione explained. Then she cast with a slicing motion and the witch that was approaching them crumpled. She never moved again. Hermione had a disgruntled expression on her face. She looked a little exhausted but still ready for an attack.

“Go, Harry. We can’t afford to talk right now. I can take care of them here, you need to get around to more of the castle,” she ordered.

Harry nodded, though he was noticing there definitely was a lot less witches and wizards that were trying to attack them. How many were there? Apparently, a lot more than he had thought, so maybe they were decreasing their ranks.

So, Harry went through hallway after hallway, trying to get to the doors that would lead outside. No doubt that was where most of the fighting was taking place. Cursing every Death Eater and sometimes an occasional Snatcher in his path. Though he may have been a bit more vicious towards the Snatchers as payback for earlier.

Though maybe Harry shouldn’t have tried a spell he had never cast before during a battle. But there was only one person in his path. He watched before his eyes as they turned to stone and couldn’t move. He shook his head, he needed to do this. With a blasting curse fired from his wand, he charged down the next hallway. There he saw a familiar set of doors.

It looked like it probably had been guarded by several of Voldemort’s followers, not that it did any good for them. They were on the ground dead, courtesy of an ex-Death Eater that had dirty blonde hair.

Harry gulped, not sure he wanted to face what was outside those doors.

Rowle flicked his wand and the door started to open.

Harry recognized several of the witches and wizards that were fighting, they were from Dumbledore’s Order. There were eyes that flickered over to them, but no wand strayed in their direction. He breathed a sigh of relief, so they had been informed. He didn’t doubt that Rowle could probably handle them on his own, but perhaps not on top of trying to kill all of Voldemort’s followers.

Harry recognized the wizard that Rowle immediately entered a deadly duel with. It was the same wizard that had been with him that day at the Café. Dolohov.

There was no point in simple curses that would knock them off their feet and kill them. The Order in the fight was helping, but he needed this over with. He couldn’t spot if Voldemort was anywhere near here, he couldn’t imagine him hiding somewhere else and not joining the fight. Though he had always been the one to send in his followers rather than himself.

So, Harry focused on casting Severing Charms and Sectumsempra. He still refused to cast a Killing Curse. This was done until all of _His_ followers were dead. Though he did have to duck when a shot of purple fire was fired at him. He didn’t have to look to know who cast that curse. But he did look to be able to see a Killing Curse shot at Dolohov and him fall to the ground dead.

That was when the Gryffindor noticed the cuts all over his face. He hadn’t really had a good look of Rowle since before the battle. His robes were all torn to shreds, no doubt there was probably some wounds there as well. He even had a slight limp on his leg, but apparently, he wasn’t going to say a word about that. And it wasn’t like they could really stop to treat any wounds.

That was when Harry literally got the wind knocked out of him. The action took him off guard before he realized that it was Rowle that was now on top of him. His face turned bright red at the sudden cutting thoughts to his mind.

One moment he had been staring around the battlefield. Looking around at all the dead that had been surrounding him. Thinking that this battle might be over.

“I should have known a traitorous scum would still continue protecting him!”

Rowle had already gotten back up and had a wand aimed at the newcomer.

Harry had quickly sat up and got to his feet, paling that here was Voldemort now in front of him. He wondered what Rowle had saved him from, he thought he saw something white…

Rowle still had his wand trained on Voldemort while smirking, “did you really believe that I actually wanted to serve you? Maybe I was disrupting your plans from the start.”

Harry actually took several steps away as the snake like creature tried to curse Rowle. He may have tried to help, but he felt that he would only cause Rowle to be killed. Perhaps this was not quite his fight. And it was obvious that Rowle knew more magic than he did, and this was meant to be a battle to the death. Though he did realize what Rowle was trying to do, he was trying to make Voldemort mad.

The Gryffindor thought this may even lead into a long battle, but it had been rather short. There wasn’t even any of the complex curses that Rowle had been casting since the start of the battle. It was over with a simple Killing Curse, aimed right at Voldemort.

Just like many of his Death Eaters and followers, he fell over dead, snake-face and all.

“So, maybe there really wasn’t seven… Was there, Rowle?” Harry mumbled as he walked to the ex-Death Eater’s side. He even tried to get a read on him, but there was nothing that Harry could make out. His blue eyes swirled with something he couldn’t make out. His posture was a bit stiff, though had relaxed some.

“I think you have earned the right of calling me, Thorfinn,” he whispered.

That had been before Harry let out a gasp of shock.

A pair of lips had sealed over his own as a hand trailed over his hip and up towards his hair. Threading into his no doubt dirty hair, probably filled with dust and who knows what from the battle. He knew that he was covered in blood, but apparently neither of them cared about this.

Those lips were as warm as Harry remembered, though as brief as that first kiss, or rather peck was. This was a real kiss as Rowle brought him closer. His hands were hanging loosely by his side, unsure on where to put them. And when had he closed his eyes?

Harry couldn’t even remember a time where he had been this close to Rowle or rather Thorfinn, as the blonde usually kept a steady distance. Did this mean some of his affection had been returned? He would have shaken his head if he wasn’t still being kissed. So, for the time being he tried not to think and enjoy the kiss. Because… Merlin was he a good kisser…

* * *

Harry couldn’t believe how many years had passed since the war had ended. Even looking back now, he didn’t even think that Thorfinn would recount the story of his arm. It had taken a few years, but he did. But he doubted that he would have done that unless your name was Harry Potter. Though now it was Potter-Rowle. He had even known Hermione better over the years, but not a word would be breathed to her.

They had originally gotten together after the war was finally over. A victory kiss. Considering that Thorfinn had kissed him after Voldemort had been killed and the war being officially over.

Though Thorfinn had called it, returning the favor. Granted he had first kissed him when he thought he would die. But he didn’t foresee himself living past the war to be able to date and get married. Though right before Rowle had kissed him, that had been when he had requested to call him Thorfinn, not Rowle. It had been a step in that direction. Harry hadn’t even known what his first name was until that moment.

Hermione hadn’t been surprised, after all she had seen their first kiss. Though she hadn’t been there when Thorfinn decided to kiss Harry. She still had a bright grin as she congratulated them.

Thorfinn still got stares for not having an arm, but he had gotten use to it after the years. Though within a few years they moved in together. That didn’t stop him from taking care of Harry and their godson before that step. Though he had tried correcting Harry that Teddy was Harry’s godson, not his.

Harry had glared at him while correcting him, “you married me. So, you have part ownership in being his godfather.” Then he had been sentenced to the couch for the next few nights. But he had at least conceded that Teddy was also his godson as well.

Then came the day as Teddy got older, he wanted to know about his own parents.

“Uncle Harry, who was dad?” Teddy asked one afternoon.

Thorfinn’s good arm was around Harry’s shoulder as they sat on the couch. With Teddy sitting right beside Harry, practically on his leg.

“Your dad was a man by the name of Remus Lupin…”

**Author's Note:**

> There actually was seven horcruxes, but the one in Harry's scar was destroyed in Harry's second year due to the Basilisk venom. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
